Recueil d'OS Fêtes de fin d'année 07
by MeyHell
Summary: .Com.OS.Yaoi.HPDM.Plein de ptit OS comme cadeau pour les fêtes romance, magie, humour vous attendent ds ce petit recueil sympathique en 2 partie
1. Avant propos

Un petit paquet d'OS de Noël, sans aucun rapport avec Noël, avec plein de guimauve toute mignonne sur Harry et Draco, en deux parties : la première étant postée par Mey à Noël et la seconde par moi (Hell) pour Nouvel An (oui parce que initialement, c'était prévu qu'on mette tout ensemble. Mais, c'est très dur de se concentrer quand on peut pas s'isoler et que des gens regardent la télé à 20cm de vous et vous dérange toute les 3 minutes, donc mes OS, ne sont pas écrits… (Je sais, je sais j'abuse). Ensuite on s'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortho, mais on doit sûrement virer miro avec l'âge.

Alors, comme il est assez tard et que tout le monde – tout le monde c'est ma famille- est réuni plus loin, à fêter Noël, et à raconter des blagues salaces, oui je sais, j'ai une famille bizarre –faut pas qui s'étonne de mes lectures après hein !- je peux vous donner un petit résumé de ce qui vous attend :

Plan d'un hérisson. By Mey

Donc, HPDM, tout mignon avec une bestiole toute mignonne, qui vient sûrement de me trip actuel sur les hérissons depuis la fic « My name's Severus » de Silverfox où Sev' « crée » Greenie, un hérisson vert, bref. Donc voilà le pourquoi du comment du 1er OS de Mey. –'fin je crois.- _… en fait au départ c'est parce que je lui ai offert un peluche en hérisson ensuite elle a lu la fics et elle a fait une fixette alors j'ai pas pu résister à lui faire un OS délirant et tout mignon dessus. _

Anneaux Infinis. By Mey.

Toujours HPDM, où des boucles d'oreilles entre en jeu, pour rapprocher nos deux sex-symbol préférés… Pas de truc spécial à raconter là-dessus ne Mey ? _Si : Tu es vraiment pas douée pour les résumés. Mais c'est noël je te pardonne xD._

[Sans titre. By Mey

HPDM, où cette fois ce sont des « bagues-rubans » qui opèrent, je peux pas vous en dire plus, étant donné qu'au moment où j'écris cet avant-propos, il est pas écrit (pour info, et même si vous vous en tapez royalement, on est le 24 décembre et il est 00H57, c'est pour ça que j'arrive écrire tranquil') _un peu plus précis : des bagues spéciales qui sont relié par un ruban, attachant les deux porteur (c'est logique) mais ceux-ci ne peuvent se séparer de plus de 2m et bien sûr il n'arriveront à enlever ses anneaux que quand il s'avoueront leur sentiment (sincérement ça va de soit)_

[Sans titre. By Hell

Yom, donc j'ai toujours pas écrit mes OS, MAIS, j'ai mes plans (mais pas mes titres) donc le 1er se déroule à Noël, et où de l'alcool coule un flot, bon après y se passera ce qui doit se passer. HPDM

[Sans Titre. By Hell

HPDM –encore et toujours, j'aimerais bien écrire un HPSS un jour-, où 'Ryry et Dray découvrent les journaux intimes de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard, qui étaient amants et se retrouvent –par on ne sait quel miracle- enfermés dans leurs appartements.

[Sans titre. By Hell

(Je vais finir par penser que « sans titre » est l'histoire de ma vie xD), pour celui là, j'ai même pas le plan, je sais juste que les Jumeaux viendront se mêler de ce qui les regardent pas, pour notre plus grand bonheur et le plus grand malheur des deux personnages principaux.

Voilà donc le plan de ce recueil. A bientôt pour les premiers OS. - _Et les reviews qui vont avec (et ouais je perds pas le nord)_

Bien _sûre _nous _avons_ hâte _d'ouvrir _notre _cadeau:_ une _boite_ de _réception_ remplie _de messages_ nous _annonçant_ des _reviews._

_Merry_ Xmas _and_ happy_ new_ year

XxX Hell & _Mey-sama_


	2. Plan d'un hérisson

**Titre : **Plan d'un hérisson

**Auteur** : Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est a moi à part l'intrigue

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** K+

**Note : **Voici le premier OS de ce recueil pour les fêtes. Un cadeau à Hell qui l'attendait impatiemment (même si elle l'a déjà lu xD).

Bonne lecture ♥

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

C'était la fin de l'automne, les feuilles étaient presque toutes tombées et le givre se faisait de plus en plus épais durant les matins gelés.

Harry Potter se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard entouré d'une cape bien chaude grâce à un sort –merci Hermione- et son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Il longeait la forêt interdite le regard rivés au sol quand il aperçu une boule pleine d'épine toute tremblotante. Le brun approcha sa main de la chose qui en sentant la chaleur de celle-ci se déplia. C'était un petit hérisson tremblant de froid.

Le Gryffondor ne put résister à cette petite bête, les lions ont un cœur tendre c'est bien connu. Il enleva son écharpe et l'enroula autour de l'animal quoi s'arrêta immédiatement de trembler et enfoui sa tête dans le tissu. Le brun ne put résister à l'envie de caresser cette chose adorable et passa le bout des doigts sur son dos qui bizarrement ne piquait pas.

Le rouge et or s'adossa a un arbre proche, la petite boule d'épine serré contre lui. Il pourrait peut-être le ramener au dortoir pour prendre soin de lui … mauvaise idée Ron serait capable de s'assoir sur lui par inadvertance et ferrait peur au pauvre animal, s'il n'était pas mort écrasé.

La boule brune sortit sa tête de l'écharpe et lança un regard interrogateur à son sauveur qui lui fit un sourire. « Alors ça va mieux ? » ça y est il parlait à des animaux maintenant. Contre toute attente le Hérisson fit oui de la tête qui laissa un Harry stupéfait, on était à l'orée de la forêt interdite après tout, les animaux pouvaient bien comprendre les humains.

Le petit animal sauta en dehors de l'écharpe chaude et fixa le brun. Puis il se mit en boule et roula, le brun qui comprenait de moins en moins se remis debout et suivit la petite boule de piquant pour arriver jusqu'au pied d'un vieux chêne. Là le petit hérisson se mit à gratter énergiquement le sol dans un creux que faisaient les racines de l'arbre : un terrier.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le trou où s'était engouffrer l'animal et attendit, il le vit ressortir avec une noisette qu'il déposa devant son sauveur.

« C'est pour moi ? » la petite bête fit oui de la tête et Harry pris la noisette qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec un petit merci. C'était étrange de se faire comprendre d'un animal. Puis il s'adossa au vieux chêne et l'animal vint se blottir à ses côtés, décidemment ils étaient attachés l'un à l'autre maintenant.

Le brun passa au moins une heure à côté du hérisson en parlant de tout et de rien et l'animal l'écoutait, couinant ou hochant la tête de temps en temps. Cette situation était étrange mais agréable alors quand le brun se leva pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'appelait dans le parc il promit de revenir et avec de la nourriture la prochaine fois.

Une fois son sauveur partit le hérisson retourna d son terrier bien chaud et somnola une bonne partie de la journée quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. L'animal pointa le bout de son nez dehors et vit le jeune homme blond qui venait tout les jours lui tenir compagnie et accessoirement le couvrir de caresses, bien que la petite bête ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand la première fois ce jeune homme aux yeux gris avait pointé sa baguette droit sur lui, mais il semble que c'était juste un sort pour le rendre moins piquant afin qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

Le petit animal trottina jusqu'à son « ami » qui quand il le vit lui fit un grand sourire et le pris dans ses bras, s'adossa à l'arbre et le déposa sur son ventre en commençant ses caresses.

Draco, car l'animal savait que c'était son nom, il lui avait dit, commença à raconter sa journée tout en lui gratouillant pensivement le ventre. La chose qui revenait souvent dans la conversation était Harry Potter son sauveur de la matinée : vu le nombre de fois que le blond lui avait parlé de lui, l'avait décrit … l'animal l'avait tout de suite reconnu avec ses yeux vert et ses cheveux de la même couleur que l'écorce des arbres.

D'après ce que l'animal avait compris, Draco l'appréciait et même un peu plus vu les descriptions qu'il en faisait, mais pas lui vu qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis la première année, le serpentard était sûr que le Griffy le détestait et ça lui faisait de la peine. Le hérisson écoutait et donnait des petits coups de museau dans la paume du blond pour le réconforter, à chaque fois il avait droit à un sourire reconnaissant mais les yeux argents étaient voilés de tristesse.

Le serpentard repartit quand le soleil commençait à se coucher et le hérisson retourna dans son terrier réfléchir. Il était petit mais intelligent et ça faisait un moment qu'il voulait aider son ami et maintenant que Potter était rentré en jeu il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose, il suffirait qu'ils arrivent au même moment. (NdM : qui a dit que les animaux n'étaient pas intelligents ?)

Le lendemain, Harry retourna à l'arbre en début d'après midi avec une mandarine qu'il avait ramené du déjeuner, il mit un certain temps à retrouver le vieux chêne. Mais une fois trouvé il s'y précipita et tourna autour du tronc pour retrouver le terrier de son nouveau compagnon.

Réveiller par le raffut l'animal se tira dehors et tomba nez-à-nez avec le brun.

« Bonjour toi ! » l'hérisson couina et se dirigea vers le Gryffondor qui s'était adossé à l'arbre et commençait à éplucher sa mandarine. Il monta sur les jambes allongées du brun et remonta jusqu'à son ventre où il posa ses pattes avant en reniflant le fruit. Harry lui présenta un quartier qu'il prit et commença à manger pendant que le brun recommençait à parler de sa vie tout en mangeant.

Intéressant, alors comme ça le brun ne détestait pas vraiment Draco, le blond l'irritait ou l'énervait mais il ne le détestait pas, en fait il regrettait un peu leur relation actuelle, il préférerait en faire un ami. L'hérisson sourit intérieurement (Ba oui vous avez déjà vu un hérisson sourire vous ? NdH : Perso, non, mais j'ai jamais vu d'hérisson alors…), ça arrangeait bien le plan de l'animal, maintenant il fallait juste qu'il se rencontre en sa présence, il ne voulait pas rater le spectacle.

Alors qu'il finissait son troisième quartier, Harry le posa à terre et partit avec un « au revoir et à demain ». Le hérisson se mit en boule sur le sol encore chaud de la présence du brun et attendit, le blond n'allait pas tarder. Dire qu'à quelque minute près ils se seraient vus.

Draco arriva peu après et fut surpris de trouver le hérisson tapi dans l''herbe il le prit dans ses bras et s'installa à sa place, remarquant la chaleur du sol… étrange. Il avisa des épluchures de mandarine.

« Il y avait quelqu'un ? » l'animal fit oui de la tête et commença à lécher les doigts du blond pour qu'il commence ses caresses. Le blond se mis à lui gratouiller le ventre tout en réfléchissant tout haut.

« La place était encore chaude, ça veut dire qu'il est partit un peu avant que j'arrive, pourtant je n'ai croisé presque personne dans le parc… à part Potter, mais ça m'étonnerais que ce soit lui »

La petite boule de piques se remit sur ses pattes, posa ses antérieurs sur le ventre du blond, comme il l'avait un peu plus tôt avec le brun, et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Ce que le serpentard ne vit pas, trop plonger dans ses réflexions, tout en lui caressant le museau. L'hérisson se mit à couiner mais Draco ne l'écoutait toujours pas et exaspérée la bête lui mordit le doigt.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? » Le hérisson tourna la tête de manière très malfoyenne et se dirigea vers son terrier sans un regard en arrière. Il écoutait tout le temps le blond et lui ne l'écoutait même pas alors que c'était pour lui qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses. Surpris et dépité le serpentard repartit en suçant son doigt meurtrit, il reviendrait le lendemain de toute façon.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé et le hérisson commençait à désespérer, les deux jeunes homes venaient le voir tous les jours et pas une seule fois ils s'étaient croisés, bien que ça leur arrivait de venir à quelques secondes d'intervalles alors que l'autre venait de partir. Exaspérants. Cette fois l'animal comptait bien arrêter ce manège en retenant le plus longtemps possible Harry, c'était souvent lui sa première visite de la journée, jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive.

Le brun arriva donc comme à son habitude en début d'après midi avec deux oranges, il s'installa contre le tronc du vieil arbre et commença à en éplucher une alors qu'il boule de piquants roulait vers lui. Arrivé contre sa jambes l'animal se déroula et grimpa jusqu'aux cuisses du Griffy sa place attitrée, pour quémander sa part. Le rouge et or lui tendit avec un sourire et commença à parler de sa journée, et beaucoup de Draco à croire que maintenant le brun voulait plus que de l'amitié.

L'animal ricana intérieurement, c'était parfait : Draco aimait Harry et Harry était attiré par Draco, 'fin ce serait parfait si le brun avouait enfin qu'il aimait le blond, mais bon on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Le hérisson mangea très lentement ses quartiers d'orange, de manière à retenir le Gryffondor le plus longtemps possible ; Ses efforts, si on peu appeler ça comme ça, furent récompenser quand il entendit les pas du blond s'approcher.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, sous le regard amusé de la petite bête.

« Potter

-Malfoy

-Je peux ? » Demanda le blond en indiquant la place à côté d'Harry qui hocha la tête trop abasourdit pour prononcer un son, Draco ne lui avait pas sortit de méchanceté, il avait été poli !

Le brun fixa un moment le blond qui s'était installé à ses côté, leurs épaules se touchant presque. Il le fixa à son tour hésitant puis tendit son bras vers les cuisses du Griffy qui retint son souffle. Le serpentard attrapa le hérisson qui si trouvait et le porta à son visage.

Harry observait l'étrange spectacle sans rien dire, Draco frottait son nez au museau de l'animal et le posa sur ses cuisses en commençant à lui gratouiller le ventre. Le brun avait une grande peine à retenir sa mâchoire qui menaçait de s'écraser au sol. Il fut sortit de sa transe par Malfoy qui lui adressa la parole.

« Alors c'est toi qui lui apporte à manger …

-Euh oui, comment le sais-tu ? »

Le blond indiqua du menton l'orange qu'Harry tenait encore dans sa main.

« Ah » le brun rougit au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Et recommença son épluchage, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, Draco continuait ses caresses et Harry regardait d'un air absent son ouvrage. Une fois finit et d'une main hésitante il tendit un tiers de l'orange à Draco pendant qu'il en donnait un quartier à l'hérisson toujours sur les cuisses du blond qui se saisit du fruit un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il savoura le cadeau, c'était la première fois que Potter lui donnait quelque chose –à parts des insultes ou des coups bien sur- et il commençait à croire que le brun ne le détestait peut-être pas. Harry gêné gardé le regard rivé sur un point de l'horizon alors qu'il mangeait son orange.

Le temps passa et aucun des deux ne put dire combien il s'en était écoulé. Le blond fini par se lever, faisant sursauter le brun, il déposa la boule de piquants sur son ventre le frôlant au passage. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il regarda Draco s'éloigner et s'en qu'il ne puisse s'ne empêcher il dit « Tu reviendras demain ? ». Le blond s'était figé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il hocha simplement la tête et fit un sourire rayonnant au brun, qui se réprimanda d'avoir pensé que Malfoy était séduisant quand il souriait.

Le blond partit laissant les deux autres seuls, le hérisson jubilait intérieurement et Harry se posait plein de question –du genre, qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour le blond ?- il se leva quelque temps après, après que l'animal soit descendu de sur lui et se dirigea vers le château toujours plongé dans ses réflexions.

Le hérisson fier de lui retourna dans son terrier en attendant patiemment la prochaine rencontre.

Celles-ci se suivirent, les adolescents se voyaient tous les jours au pied de son arbre, bien que timides et gêné au début, ils avaient fini par réussir à tenir un semblant de conversation. Au bout d'une semaine ils riaient ensemble, s'asseyant de manière à être près l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quinze jours Harry n'hésitait plus à reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et les deux jeunes hommes se frôlaient « par inadvertance » à chaque fois que l'un prenait le hérisson sur les cuisses de l'autre – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent-.

Le plan de l'animal se déroulait à merveille, jusqu'au jour où un serpent fit son apparition aux alentours de l'arbre. Le hérisson s'était mit en boule contre le tronc, s'il rentrait dans son terrier ils seraient mort, bloqué dans sa propre maison. L'animal laissait échapper des petits couinements plaintifs alors que le serpent se rapprochait en montrant les crocs.

La pauvre bête croyait sa dernière heure arrivée quand il entendit un sifflement, le serpent recula et partit, et Harry apparu, suivit de peu par Draco. Il l'avait vraiment échappé belle.

Le brun s'agenouilla et pris la boule de piquants tremblante dans ses mains et tenta de la calmer, ce qui arriva au bout de quelque minute. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué que le blond s'était pencher par-dessus son épaule droite alors qu'une de ses mains reposait sur la gauche, il ne le vit que quand le blond souffla à son oreille :

« Il va bien ?

-Ou...Oui oui, plus de peur que de mal, affirma Harry alors qu'il replongea son regard vers le petit animal qui respirait calmement dans sa main, le rouge au joues. »

Le serpentard vit son trouble et recommença :

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le brun déglutit il avait tourné la tête pour répondre et ses lèvres se trouvait à quelque millimètre de celles de Draco, les joues rougies, il ferma doucement les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis qui une fois la surprise passée savoura le baiser.

Semblant reprendre conscience de ses actes, Harry recula vivement en serrant l'animal contre lui et bredouilla des excuses, et il déposa l'animal au sol –celui-ci était très amusé de la situation, s'il avait su il aurait fait ça avant-. Le Griffy allait se lever mais le blond l'attrapa par le bras et le fit tomber sur lui en s'emparant de ses lèvres avec avidité depuis le temps qu'il avait voulu goûter ses deux douceurs roses, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffles et Harry lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension, de désir, de gêne et de question. Draco appuya son front contre celui du survivant et murmura :

« Rend le moi

-Quoi donc ? répondit le brun plein d'incompréhension.

-Mon cœur … » et il embrassa de nouveau son ange, goutant ses lèvres douces, alors qu'Harry passait ses bras autour de son cou après avoir placé les siens autour de sa taille.

Il savourait le contact de l'autre, échangeant un baiser passionné et plein de tendresse…

Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et n'étaient pas près de se lâcher.

Pendant ce temps l'Hérisson rentra dans son terrier pour commencer son hibernation, il était sûr que ces deux là au moins n'aurait pas froid…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	3. Anneaux infinis

**Titre : **Anneaux infinis

**Auteur** Mey

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi

**Genre **Romance, yaoi

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** K+

**Note : **Le deuxième OS pour noël, une petite romance avec beaucoup de changement de POV (j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez) j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et vous en souhaite autant pour le lire.

* * *

Harry Potter se promenait dans les rues de Près-au-lard à la recherche d'une bijouterie. Car le sauveur pour célébrer la défaite de Voldy et sa nouvelle vie avait décidé de se faire percer une oreille et il cherchait LA boucle d'oreille parfaite.

Il passa toute sa matinée à faire les différentes boutiques de la petite ville et trouva enfin son bonheur dans une boutique de luxe. Harry avait tout de suite repéré l'anneau qui se trouvait en vitrine et s'était précipité à l'intérieur, c'était une boucle en argent représentant un serpent se mordant la queue, l'œil du serpent étant une petite émeraude.

Le responsable vint le voir pour lui demander ce qui lui plaisait et le jeune homme désigna l'anneau et demanda si on pouvait lui percer l'oreille pour qu'il le mette tout de suite. Rien ne pouvant être refusé à Celui-qui-avait-vaincu il en fut fait selon sa volonté et l'adolescent ressortit de la boutique son anneau à l'oreille.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea ensuite vers les Trois balais ou il devait rejoindre ses amis, ceux-ci ayant fait une balade en amoureux pendant que le brun écumait la ville à la recherche de son piercing. Il les trouva dans un coin de la salle et s'assit en face d'eux un sourire aux lèvres.

« Vu le sourire qui atteint tes oreilles tu as trouvé ton bonheur 'Ry.

-C'est si voyant ? répondit Harry à Ron

-Arrête de tergiverser et montre ! L'empressa-t-il »

Le brun dégagea son oreille de derrière ses mèches et montra la boucle. Hermione s'approcha et l'examina de près.

« Est-ce que le bijoutier t'a dit des choses sur cette boucle Harry ?

-Euh oui, il m'a dit qu'elle faisait partie d'une paire et qu'elle avait certaine propriétés magiques.

-Pourquoi un serpent 'Ry ?

-Le serpent se mordant la queue est le symbole de l'infini et de l'éternité, récita Hermione après un soupir.

-Waouh, peut-être qu'il va augmenter ta longévité

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Ron, dit Hermione complètement achevée par la naïveté de son petit-ami. »

Harry avait suivit l'échange en souriant et après un hochement de tête de remerciement pour son amie il dégusta sa bière au beurre. Pendant qu'Hermione continuait à fixer la boucle toujours visible, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part et il lui semblait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose à propos de celles-ci, il faudra qu'elle fasse des recherches.

L'après midi se termina tranquillement et le trio retourna au château peu avant le couvre feu. Une fois dans leur tour les deux garçons montèrent se coucher pendant que la préfète resta dans la salle commune pour commencer ses recherches. Il lui semblait savoir à qui appartenait l'autre serpent, elle le vérifierait le lendemain et tous ce qu'elle apprenait étaient très intéressant. Son sourire augmentait à mesure qu'elle lisait le passage sur les « boucles éternelles » dans son livre _Les bijoux ensorcelés_. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Harry et ça accélérerait les choses.

Elle monta dans son dortoir en attendant impatiemment le lendemain : les boucles réagiraient quand elles seraient dans un périmètre de deux mètres l'une de l'autre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il ne se passa rien durant le petit-déjeuner et la matinée au plus grand désespoir de la préfète, mais elle s'en doutait car ils ne l'avaient pas encore « croisé ».

La rencontre eut lieu juste après le déjeuner et en le voyant arriver un sourire mystérieux étira les traits d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire sang-de-bourbe, cracha Malfoy

-La ferme la fouine

-On t'a rien demandé la belette »

Ron était rouge de rage et Hermione rayonnait, le blond en tournant la tête vers son petit-ami avait fait voler quelque mèches de ses cheveux blond, dévoilant l'objet espéré à son oreille. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Harry qui regardait Malfoy dans une sorte de transe. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixait étroitement et plus rien ne semblait compter à part eux. Les hurlements de Ron les sortir de cet état et après deux ou trois insultes le blond et sa clique reprirent leur chemin.

« Ça va Hermi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressée un sourire mystérieux flottant sur ses lèvres »

Le brun haussa simplement les épaules et suivit le rouquin fulminant littéralement contre « ce sale serpentard, snobinard et arrogant ».

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les jours passaient et à chaque altercation avec Malfoy, Harry se sentait bizarre, une étrange chaleur l'envahissait et son cœur s'accélérait quand il rencontrait les deux billes d'argents. Et il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens. Ça avait commencé depuis qu'il avait la boucle à l'oreille et il se demandait si elle n'y était pas pour quelque chose et à chaque fois qu'il demandait son avis à Hermione celle-ci lui répondait que c'était sûrement son imagination et un étrange sourire restait sur ses lèvres pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Plus le temps passait et plus souvent il pensait à Draco, il rêvait de lui la nuit, ses pensées étaient fixées sur le blond le jour ; il ne réfléchissait que Draco et leur rencontre lui étaient devenues vitale, et il se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter dessus quand il se trouvait près de lui et à la moindre de ses paroles il commençait à rougir furieusement et partait en courant pour cacher son trouble, sous le regard estomaqué du blond, le sourire goguenard d'Hermione et l'air effaré de Ron.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ce manège dura plusieurs jour et le blond se trouvait de plus en plus frustré, il ne croisait presque plus les iris de sa Némésis, celle-ci s'enfuyait dès qu'il lui adressait la parole et Draco était conscient des regards furtifs que le brun lui lançait en cours ou dans la grande salle.

Le vert et argent avait un mauvais pressentiment et le sourire digne d'un serpentard qu'arborait Miss je-sais-tout à chacune des réactions irrationnelles de Potter ne le rassurait guère.

Et il y avait ce sentiment, cet étrange sentiment, comme une douce chaleur qui l'envahissait en sa présence et un tintement d'argent raisonnait à son oreille. De plus il y avait ces autres sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, la colère quand Harry se faisait punir par Snape par exemple, d'habitude il jubilait mais en ce moment une immense fureur l'envahissait, à croire qu'il commençait à penser comme sa Némésis et si …

Il devait mettre ça au clair avec le brun, il l'empêcherait de fuir et l'entrainerait dans une salle de classe vide. (NdM : pour parler bande de vicelardes)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry était de plus en plus chamboulé, ses réactions vis-à-vis de Draco étaient de plus en plus violentes et il éprouvait un besoin viscéral de ravir ces lèvres purpurines qui l'insultait, de goûter ces doigts qui le menaçaient. La seule façon de ne pas craquer c'est de fuir la tentation, « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » comme on dit, mais pourquoi cela toucherait-il son cœur ?

Le survivant ne savait plus que penser et son amie, la seule à qui il puisse se confier –il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'il était attiré par Malfoy !!- ne l'aidait pas vraiment, il lui disait d'interroger son cœur et de réfléchir à ses véritables sentiments. Mais avait-il seulement des sentiments pour le blond, le brun commençait à douter.

Et Hermione qui avait prévu un truc très spécial pour leur prochaine sortie à Près-au-lard, décidément il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La préfète qui commençait à trouver le temps long, et l'avancement de la situation trop lent, avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains. Elle ne doutait pas que le blond connaissait toutes les choses rattachées aux anneaux, il fallait juste que les deux « ennemis » se rendant compte que c'était l'autre qui posséder la boucle qui faisait la paire. Et vu qu'elle ne pouvait influencer que Harry, elle avait décidé de tout faire pour que son bijoux se voit et quoi de mieux pour montrer une boucle d'oreille qu'une coupe de cheveux ?

Ce samedi après midi avec l'aide de Ron elle réussi à trainer tant bien que mal le brun chez le coiffeur et elle avait bien spécifié qu'il fallait « une coupe courte qui permettrait de montrer le bijou à quiconque poserait les yeux sur son visage ».

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle regardait les longues mèches de cheveux tomber peu à peu sur le sol, alors qu'Harry les ongles enfoncés dans le siège regardait dans le miroir le coiffeur travailler d'un air horrifié. Il fini d'ailleurs par fermer les yeux en attendant la fin du « carnage ».

Une fois fini Hermione l'examina et paya le coiffeur pour le faire sortir dans les rues. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le trio et au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci –et déplaisir du brun- des chuchotements, des soupirs, des gloussements se firent entendre alors que Ron éclatait de rire face à la gêne de son ami qui rougissait sous les regards appréciateurs des élèves des différentes maison qu'ils croisaient.

La préfète était très fière d'elle quand elle entendit sur leur passage un groupe de serpentards chuchoter et que le mot « boucle d'oreille » se fit entendre. Parfait tout se déroulait à merveille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le prince des serpentards eu grand peine à garder un visage impassible et d'empêcher sa mâchoire de se fracasser par terre quand il apprit la nouvelle : Harry Potter entrainé par son amie la sang-de-bourbe avait été chez le coiffeur, jusque là rien de bien intéressant, et sa nouvelle coiffure était à tomber, en passant, et avait dévoilée, c'est là que c'est important, une boucle d'oreille, et pas n'importe laquelle, un anneau en argent qui représentait un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude se mordant la queue. La même que lui-même portait à son oreille, l'autre anneau qui formait la paire des « boucles éternelles ».

Draco déglutit, il fallait qu'il tire ça au clair, premièrement trouver Potter et vérifier si c'était bien vrai et ensuite lui expliquer les pouvoirs des boucles. Il s'en chargerait après le dîner le temps qu'il puisse se préparer mentalement à tous ce que cela impliquait.

Le temps fila rapidement et Draco attendait avec impatience que le trio Griffy quitte enfin la grande salle, quand il les vit se lever il en fit de même expliqua à ses « amis » qu'il était fatigué, les dissuadant ainsi de le suivre et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte à la suite des rouge et or.

Le voyant arrivé Miss je-sais-tout ralentit le rythme et s'arrêta une fois sortie de la grande salle, ses compagnons la regardaient d'un air interrogateur et avec un sourire digne de Snape elle montra le blond à Harry qui détournât la tête dès qu'il rencontra son regard.

Le serpentard vit les oreilles du Gryffondor, toujours de dos, rougirent et arrivé derrière lui il lui dit :

« Potter, j'ai à te parler

-… » Aucune réponse les oreilles du survivant virait à l'écarlate et Weasley et sa copine se retenait à grand peine de rire.

« Écoute moi bien le balafré, j'ai des choses importante à te dire et tu as intérêt à me faire face dans les trente secondes si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. » la belette arrêta de rire et lui lança un regard menaçant alors que la préfète était complètement écroulée de rire, elle devait se maintenir au mur pour ne pas tomber –car elle avait une petite idée sur les choses fâcheuse qu'il risquait d'y avoir-. Avant que les choses ne tournent au vinaigre elle empoigna son petit-ami, fit un clin d'œil à Draco qui lui envoya un regard désabusé, elle savait, elle était au courant pour les boucles…

« On te laisse Harry, je suis sûr que Malfoy a des choses très intéressante à te dire…

-Hermione … répondit l'autre avec un regard désespéré vers ses amis qui s'éloignait

-à nous deux cher Harry »

Un frisson parcouru ledit Harry, il ne devait pas se retourné s'il le voyait si proche il ne pourrait pas se retenir, il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait alors que le blond s'était placé devant lui. Il passa lentement une main dans les cheveux courts du brun qui frémit, les yeux toujours fermés, et il caressa du bout des doigts l'anneau qui avait provoqué tout ça.

Draco avait une furieuse envie d'embrasser le brun, il se penchât en avant il pouvait sentir la respiration du brun qui continuait à garder les yeux hermétiquement clos. Le serpentard souffla doucement sur les lèvres roses qui n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, qui s'ouvrirent doucement. Les yeux du blond s'abaissèrent doucement alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur : le brun tremblait comme une feuille et ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointure étaient blanche.

Il stoppa son geste et observa un moment Harry, il semblait si fragile et il aimait cette aspect du brun. De toute façon les boucles d'oreille n'était qu'une preuve de plus pour l'empêcher de se voiler la face.

Le blond s'éloigna sans un mot après un soupir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry était paralyser, son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait sentit la présence du blond. Et il avait faillit perdre la tête quand il avait sentit la main légère dans ses cheveux; Il avait gardé les yeux fermé, il ne fallait pas qu'il se lâche, il devait résister, c'était Malfoy !!! Mais quand il avait sentit l'odeur de Draco quand il avait humé son l'halène sucrée, il avait faillit sauter sauvagement sur le serpentard, il avait serré les poings, et s'était mit à avoir des tremblements de nervosité. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne fallait, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas ?

Son cœur avait manqué un battement quand il sentit le blond se reculé, il ne l'avait pas embrassé, une immense peine l'envahit et il se senti tomber quand après un soupir le blond s'était éloigné, sans un mot … Harry avait ouvert les yeux et les larmes commençait à inondé son regard, et il se rendit compte à quelle point il avait besoin de Draco, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer… et comme un idiot il n'avait pas saisi l'occasion et l'avait sûrement vexé.

Une première larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il entendait les pas de l'être qu'il aimait s'éloigner. Une deuxième suivit la première mais alors qu'il allait éclater en sanglot il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque, il se retourna vivement et tomba nez-à-nez avec lui. Le brun n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant goulûment, se raccrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Draco lui rendait son baiser, un baiser qui devint tendre, doux, amoureux où il faisait passer tout leur sentiment.

Ils se séparèrent et avec un sourire rassurant le serpentard effaça les larmes des joues de son ange et caressa doucement son visage. Il appuya son front contre celui de son aimé et lui murmura « je t'aime »

Ces trois petits mots provoquèrent un immense sourire chez Harry et ses yeux brillèrent, il embrassa le nez de son serpentard et lui murmura : « moi aussi, moi aussi… » ; Les yeux d'émeraudes des deux boucles virèrent aux rouge, comme souvent cela s'était produit et enfin devinrent dorée dans un scintillement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Extrait _Les bijoux ensorcelés_

Les boucles éternelles ou anneaux infinis:

Cette paire de boucle d'oreille en argent formant un serpent aux yeux d'émeraudes se mordant la queue est un bijou magique très rare. Il possède plusieurs propriétés qui ne se mettent en marche que sous certaines conditions.

Si une personne porte les deux anneaux, ce ne seront que de simple boucle d'oreille.

S'ils sont portés par deux personnes (quelque soit leur sexe) n'ayant aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre, il en sera de même

Si les serpents sont portés par deux personnes ayant des sentiments l'un pour l'autre même si les protagonistes n'en ont pas conscience, les boucles s'activeront quand les deux seront dans un périmètre de deux mètres l'un de l'autre.

Ses anneaux lorsqu'ils sont activé sont attiré l'un par l'autre, ils révèlent les sentiments profond de la personne qui les porte et augmente ses plus profond désir. Ils pousseront les deux personnes à se rapprochées.

Enfin chose rare, dans le cas de deux âmes sœurs, les émeraude qui servent d'yeux aux serpents vireront au rouge. Et si le changement perdure et que les pierres deviennent dorées ce sera le signe d'un amour éternel et infini dont le serpent se mordant la queue est le symbole.

* * *

Alors ça vs a plu ?


	4. Fil Rouge

**Titre : **Fil Rouge

**Auteur** Mey

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR

**Genre **Yaoi, romance

**Couple :** HPDM

**Rating :** T (tit sous entendus mais rien de bien méchant)

**Note : **mon dernier OS pour les fêtes j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ♥

* * *

C'était une journée comme les autres à Poudlard, les élèves déjeunaient tranquillement dans la grande salle, les hiboux voletaient autour de la volière, les monstres et autres êtres mythiques vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la forêt interdite. Tout se passait comme d'habitude si on ne comptait pas le petit accident du petit déjeuner entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui les laissaient attaché l'un à l'autre. 

Nos trois Gryffondor était réunis dans la salle sur demande avec, à la plus grande surprise, le jeune prince de serpentard et son ami Blaise quand un énorme hurlement retenti dans tout le château : « quoi !? ». En effet les deux ennemis jurés, les princes opposés de l'école de sorcellerie venaient de se lever dans une synchronisation parfaite et avec un regard incrédule s'était écrié en cœur un magnifique 'quoi' qui avait fait trembler les murs bien que Hermione Granger à qui ils s'adressaient leur faisait un petit sourire désolé tout en gardant son sang froid.

« Répète, balbutia Harry qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles

-c'est ça Granger pour une fois Potter à raison, répète ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai cru entendre nos nom et amour dans la même phrase. Rajouta Malfoy les yeux comme deux soucoupes.

-je disais que vous resterez liés l'un à l'autre tant que vous ne vous déclarerez pas mutuellement et sincèrement votre amour »

Harry faisait de l'hyperventilation alors que Draco essayait de garder son calme et accessoirement de ne pas s'évanouir. C'est alors que leur deux soit disant meilleur-ami j'ai nommé Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Le préfet de serpentard leur lança un regard noir made in Malfoy qui leurs aurait glacés le sang en temps normal mais qui au vue de la situation ne fit qu'augmenter leur fou rire à tel point qu'ils finirent par terre. Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se retournant vers la préfète des gryffondors qui lui fit un sourire compatissant mais amusé. Il s'assit sur le canapé le plus proche en entrainant Harry toujours les yeux exorbités et respirant à grandes bouffées, et plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, se mit à réfléchir et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il avait acheté cette bague lors de la sortie à Prés-au-lard de la veille, c'était une veille marchande ambulante qui lui avait montré l'anneau en lui disant qu'il lui apporterait la chance et la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde, Draco avait pris le bijou et l'avait porté tout le reste de la journée sans que rien ne se passe alors pourquoi ce jour-là il avait fallu qu'il frôle à peine sa Némésis pour qu'il se retrouve lié à elle.

Il poussa un autre soupir alors que les deux bouffons s'étouffaient presque à force de rire et se tourna vers son « ennemi » qui semblait plongé dans une transe alors qu'il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

Le brun se repassait le film des deux derniers jours et cherchait ce qui avait bien put clocher. Durant la sortie du weekend il avait acheté l'anneau à la marchande ambulante, ce matin il s'était disputé avec Malfoy ,comme d'habitude, mais au moment où celui-ci s'était éloigné après l'avoir bousculé il avait entrainé Harry avec lui, celui-ci s'était retrouvé par terre et le blond ne pouvait plus avancé vu qu'ils étaient relié par quelque chose de long ... un truc magique quoi.

Ils en étaient restés sans voix, ils ne pouvaient plus s'éloigner de plus de un mètre, ils étaient liés par un lien presque invisible que n'importe quoi pouvait traverser sans le rompre, et ce fil liait les bagues qu'ils portaient au doigt, une sorte de ruban rouge presque immatériel.Et bien sûr impossible de retirer les anneaux

Hermione avait fait des recherches et avait trouvé la solution il fallait qu'il se déclare leur flamme et bien sûr l'idée était trop saugrenu alors elle avait hésité longtemps pour le leur dire. Heureusement les cours qu'ils avaient eu après ça étaient en commun, ils avaient donc pu cacher la situation aux professeurs même si la plupart des élèves étaient au courant et que ça ne tarderai pas à être leur cas comme tout le château.

Malheureusement à l'heure du déjeuner, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas pu se séparer pour aller chacun à leur table et un coup d'éclat avait eu lieu. Lesprinces en était même venu à la baguette. Mais grâce à Ron et Blaise, ils avaient pu les trainer dans la salle sur demande, transformée pour l'occasion en un magnifique salon, et elle leur avait exposé la situation.

« Mais il doit y avoir une autre solution, tenta-t-elle de les rassurer

-vraiment ? avait répondu Harry sortant de sa réflexion

-il faut d'abord prévenir Dumbledore, rajouta la préfète

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à ce vieux fou...

-Malfoy, vu la situation vous risquez d'être liez un moment et il faut donc que vous viviez ensemble

-quoi !? s'écrièrent une nouvelle fois les principaux intéressés en cœur

-Ba oui, vous ne pouvez pas vous éloignez vous devrez dormir ensemble, manger ensemble, assister au même cours et je pense que vous ne désirez pas dormir dans le dortoir d'une ou l'autre des deux maisons ni manger dans la grande salle…

-je te l'accorde Granger à quoi songes-tu ?

-un appartement privé, un Elf de maison vous apporterait vos repas et bien sur il va falloir effectuer des changements d'emploi du temps. Je m'en occupe tout de suite pour que ça soit près ce soir au plus tard. »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie laissant les deux ennemis seuls avec leur meilleurs-amis qui avait enfin arrêter de rire. Les quatre compères passèrent à table après qu'un somptueux buffet soit apparu au milieu de la salle sur demande, Harry et Draco s'installant aussi loin l'un de l'autre que le leur permettait les bijoux.

La brune revint quand ils eurent fini de manger et leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec le directeur : il avait parfaitement compris la situation et un appartement privé serai prêt pour eux dans moins d'une heure, les elfes de maison déplaceraient leurs affaires et leur nouveau lieu de résidence serait aménagé pour leur condition. Leurs nouveaux emplois du temps seraient prêt le soir même ils avaient donc l'après-midi de libre.

Les deux –dorénavant- colocataires la remercièrent même si ce fut de façon bien différente et après s'être excusés auprès des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce le blond traina le brun en dehors de la salle.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment dans les couloirs sans un mot, Harry se laissait entrainer par Draco, un peu en retrait... il pouvait surtout savourer à sa guise la vue que lui donnait sa Némésis : une chute de rein à damner un saint.

Le prince Gryffondor n'était pas insensible au charme de son homologue serpentard, après tout c'était le plus beau spécimen gay de l'école à part lui-même, cela avait été un choc quand il avait annoncé son homosexualité alors que tout le monde le traitait de coureur de jupon. Ce fut une agréable surprise pour le survivant qui depuis ce jour aurait aimé l'avoir dans son lit, celui-qui-a-survécut préférait de l'amour dans ses relations –bien qu'il en avait pas eu de très poussées jusqu'à maintenant- mais quand on avait un corps comme celui de Malfoy, ça passait au second plan. Seul point positif dans cette affaire il pourrait le mater sans gène et il n'allait pas se gêner, bien qu'il fût un peu plus retissant quand à ce que lui voit son corps parcouru de deux grandes cicatrices, souvenir hideux de ses affrontements récents avec Voldemort.

« Où tu nous emmène Malfoy ?

-prendre l'air » répondit sèchement celui-ci.

Le blond était passablement énervé et il devait s'aérer l'esprit pour y remettre de l'ordre, il entrainait donc Potter avec lui jusqu'à son lieu favori de relaxation : un saule pleureur aux bords du lac. Une fois arriver il s'adossa à l'arbre en se laissant tomber au sol.

« Alors Potter tu compte rester debout à me mater cent sept ans ? »

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, préférant se raviser et s'assit à coté du serpentard qui avait fermé les yeux et il le contemplait de tout son saoul.

Son visage fin à la peau diaphane, ses longs cils recourbés, ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc aux reflets mordorés encadrait son visage, quelque mèche rebelles barrait le front de sa Némésis et le brun du se faire violence pour ne pas les replacées derrière son oreille.

Le serpentard avait sentit le regard de l'autre parcourir son visage et cela le rendait mal à l'aise, il était sexy il le savait, mais quand à ce que son ennemi de toujours s'intéresse à lui …

Le brun fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par Fumseck qui s'installa sur son épaule et chanta quelques notes pour leur indiquer de le suivre. Draco avait ouvert les yeux et fixait l'oiseau, il se leva à la suite d'Harry et ils se mirent à suivre l'oiseau dans les différents couloirs pour se retrouvé devant le tableau d'une magnifique licorne qui les fixait de ses yeux d'or.

Le phénix se posa à terre et pris dans son bec le ruban brumeux rouge qui liait les deux garçons. Le brun ne compris rien au manège mais Draco, vif d'esprit, se tourna vers le tableau et prononça « Lien » la licorne hennit et la toile pivota pour laisser la place à une ouverture.

Le Gryffondor regarda le blond avec étonnement et quand il voulu se tourner vers l'oiseau pour le remercier celui-ci avait disparu. Harry haussa les épaules et les deux colocataires entrèrent dans leur nouveaux logis.

Il y avait trois pièce : la première ,dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement, était un salon où une cheminé formait des ombres vacillantes sur le bois du sol et colorait le canapé en cuir noir derrière la table basse en chêne, et dans un coin une table avec des chaises, la pièce était pratiquement vide de toute décoration. Il y avait deux portes dans la pièce, Draco ouvrit la plus proche d'eux et tomba sur la chambre. Il se figea devant la pièce chaleureuse où trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin deux places. Harry passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de sa Némésis –malheureusement il était un peu plus petit que le serpentard- pour voir ce qui le chamboulait tant et un sourire innocent vint se placer sur son visage.

« On dirait que l'on va dormir ensemble Draco » Le blond s'était retourné à l'entente de son nom et jetait un regard noir à son vis-à-vis.

« Voyons Malfoy, on va devoir se supporter 24h/24 pendant une durée indéterminée alors c'est normal que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, pas vrai ?

-d'accord Pot … Harry, cracha le susnommé avec quelque réticence»

Le brun afficha un sourire joyeux qui désarma quelque peu son colocataire et ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière porte qui devait sûrement être la salle de bain.

Bingo, une salle de bain au carrelage vert pale, deux lavabos, et une baignoire avec des rideaux qui séparaient l'espace en deux pour respecter l'intimité de chacun.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon salle à manger et après un coup d'œil le brun proposa d'aller prendre une douche. Malgré le fait que son cerveau lui déconseillait fortement, le blond acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande armoire pour prendre leur pyjama et s'en retournèrent dans la salle de bain.

Draco se déshabilla rapidement et attendit que Harry en face de même, mais celui-ci avait légèrement rougi et se déshabillait très lentement.

« On a pas toute la journée Pot…Harry »

Le brun tressailli et sans lui jeter un regard termina d'enlever ses vêtements tout en les gardant devant lui pour cacher son corps hideux au regard du blond et grimpa dans la baignoire en tirant le rideau qui se trouvait entre, en jetant ses habits sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté.

Le serpentard avait suivit son manège perplexe, il alla lui aussi à l'intérieur et suivit des yeux le hale rouge qui partait de sa bague pour traversé le rideau. Soudain il sentit sa main sa main être tiré à travers celui-ci et il entendit un « désolé » et le prince serpentard plus ramener sa main et enclencher le robinet, heureusement il y en avait deux, et laissa l'eau couler lentement sur sa peau le relaxant, il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être et commença à se savonner.

De son côté Harry, toujours le rouge aux joues, essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pensé au corps du blond qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du fin rideau, ce qui était assez dur vu qu'il avait certain geste entravé par le ruban rouge qui les liait. Le brun se savonnait quand il entendit de l'autre côté un

« tu as fini ?

-Deux secondes »

Le Gryffondor se rinça à la quatrième vitesse et signala au blond que c'était bon, il attrapa une serviette et sortit de la baignoire en même temps que le blond mais ayant oublié la longueur du lien en tendant le bras pour prendre à son tour une serviette Draco avait tendu le ruban et sur le sol glissant Harry avait fini par tomber droit sur lui dans un cri de surprise.

Les deux garçons reprenaient lentement leur souffle, Draco allongé sur le dos sur le sol carrelé et Harry à califourchon sur lui une main sur son torse humide alors que l'autre tenait désespérément la serviette devant son corps, ses cheveux gouttant sur la peau blanche qui n'était qu'une pure invitation à la luxure.

Le brun fixa un moment le corps parcouru de goutte sous lui et alors qu'il vira au rouge pivoine, il se leva précipitamment entrainant le blond avec lui. Draco se leva péniblement et tout en se massant la tête poussa un juron puis se tourna vers le survivant qui finissait d'enfilé son haut de pyjama, il entraperçu une cicatrice mais n'étant pas vraiment sûr il ne dit rien.

Harry ne se retournait toujours pas et devenait de plus en plus rouge, c'est en voyant ses oreilles prendre une joli couleur vermeille qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu, il se sécha et enfila son pyjama.

« On va manger

-…

-tu imite très bien le poisson rouge Harry bravo !

-tu ne mets pas de haut ?

-non je dors toujours torse nu ça te dérange ?

-euh, non pas du tout »

Sur ces mots le serpentard attrapa le poignet de brun et l'entraina dans le coin salle à manger où les attendait un repas qui aurait fait baver Harry s'il n'était pas déjà entrain de la faire devant le dos musclé de sa Némésis. Ils s'installèrent, Draco lâcha son colocataire et le duo commença à manger.

Le repas fut vite expédier sans un mot même si le brun avait toujours des rougeurs sur les pommettes et quand ils eurent fini leur nouvel emploi du temps apparu à la place qu'occupaient leurs assiettes. Le blond fronçait les sourcils à mesure qu'il parcourait le papier.

Harry fut étonné de ne voir aucun changement, cela voulait dire que le serpentard allait suivre ses cours avec tout les gryffondors.

« Allons-nous coucher »

Et Draco entraina le brun par le poignet jusqu'à la chambre, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers un côté du lit, il fit s'allonger sa Némésis qui se laissait faire avec une certaine crainte.

« Je vais pas te manger, décale toi que je dorme… avec ce truc je ne peux pas faire le tour du lit »

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux vert et il se décala, le blond s'installa et se mis sur le côté en tournant le dos au regard scrutateur ; D'un claquement de doigt les lumières s'éteignirent et le survivant fixait toujours le dos de Draco il se rapprocha le plus possible sans pour autant le toucher mais il pouvait sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, il murmura un « bon' nuit » et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le blond lui affichait un sourire satisfait, le survivant n'était pas si détestable et sa gêne perpétuelle était presque craquante, il allait peut-être passer un bon moment après tout.

Les jours se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, les deux garçons s'adaptaient à leur nouveau quotidien et au fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigné l'un de l'autre. Draco ne supportait pas vraiment d'être entourer de gryffondors mais il savait se faire respecter, les serpentard n'osait pas se moquer d'eux mais compatissait à ce qui devait être un calvaire pour leur leadeur.

Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus du blond, il obtenait de bonne note grâce à son aide et les professeurs inquiets (ou dégouté) au début, s'était vu rassurés (ou pas) de la tournure des évènements.

Les deux « compagnons » avait fini par se lasser de faire des recherches sur les bagues comme Hermione qui était sûr qu'ils finiraient par se déclarer l'un à l'autre. Harry avait fini par s'avouer qu'il voulait plus que le corps du blond et Draco avait fini par tomber sous le charme du Gryffondor rougissant qui partageait ses journées et ses nuits. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait se déclarer de peur que l'autre ne le rejette et qu'ils soient liés à l'homme qui leur aurait brisé le cœur, donc ils préféraient vivre ces instant ensemble avec joie même en ignorant les sentiments de l'autre.

Le blond avait même pris l'habitude de tenir Harry par le poignet pour se déplacer même si des fois sa poigne descendait pour atteindre la main du brun qui baissait toujours la tête en rougissant.

Ils pouvaient passer des heures à parler ensemble et à rigoler de tout et de rien, le Gryffondor se laissait aller sur l'épaule du plus-vraiment-serpentard et le blond se laissait caresser les cheveux dès qu'ils étaient seuls, la tête sur les cuisses du brun, « comme un vrai couple » pensait Harry mais il ne le faisait pas remarquer de peur d'interrompre ses moments magiques.

Ils dormaient même blottit l'un contre l'autre, se laissant entouré par la chaleur et l'enivrant parfum qui les berçait dans un sommeil des plus agréables.

Malheureusement les différent élèves commençait à s'impatienter de les voir « délié » car ce rapprochement forcer les empêchait de faire certaine chose comme le quidditch et le match gryffondors-serpentards approchant les capitaines des équipes comptaient bien avoir leur meilleur attrapeur. Même si les deux adolescents s'en fichait il ne pouvait décevoir tout le monde et le remord les accablait peu à peu ; les autres ne pouvait pas comprendre ils ne savaient ce qui devait arriver pour qu'ils soient séparer.

C'était un samedi matin, Draco somnolait, allongé sur le canapé, la tête reposée sur Harry qui fixait l'âtre de la cheminée en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Les yeux du brun revenaient souvent à son colocataire et il se perdait dans la contemplation du visage serein du blond, caressant les cheveux de soie.

Il voyait les lèvres roses, légèrement entrouverte et qui paressait si douce, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il voulait les gouter, une langue taquine vint humidifier les lèvres de l'endormit et le Gryffondor ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher un peu vers cette douce invitation. Il sentait la respiration du serpentard, son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il allait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une des bûche de la cheminée crépita et le survivant reprit ses esprits.

Honteux de s'être comporter ainsi il se releva brusquement faisant tomber le blond par terre qui poussa un grognement et leva les yeux vers le brun, il vit une lueur triste traversé son regard honteux et ses joues rouge. Harry essayait de s'éloigner le plus possible de Draco mais le lien l'en empêchait, c'était bien la première fois qu'il détestait autant celui-ci, il aurait préféré pouvoir s'enfuir pour cacher se honte d'avoir profité de la faiblesse de l'autre et d'avoir trahi sa confiance.

Le serpentard était toujours à terre assit en tailleur.

« Harry ça va ? »

Le griffy ne répondit pas et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Harry … ? » répéta le blond avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le brun refusait toujours de le regarder dans les yeux, pourtant il le savait, il n'était pas endormi quand Harry s'était penché sur lui, il avait senti sa douce odeur et ses cheveux lui avaient doucement chatouillé le visage. Draco connaissait le survivant et il savait qu'il devait s'être fait un film alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Le vile serpentard tira alors brusquement sa main vers le bas faisant chuter le rouge et or sur lui. Celui-ci se retrouva à califourchon sur le blond –ce qui lui rappelait étrangement la scène de la salle de bain du premier jour- la seul différence était qu'il avait le visage à quelque centimètre de son vis-à-vis, il aurait suffit qu'il s'abaisse un peu pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres qui le faisait fantasmer, ses deux douceur rose qu'il ne rêvait que de gouter.

Contre toute attente –celle d'Harry en tout cas- se fut Draco qui franchit la distance les séparant et ses lèvres heurtèrent celle qui lui faisaient face, il passa une main derrière la nuque du brun pour l'empêcher de se dégager et de mettre fin à ce moment à la saveur magique.

Le Gryffondor se sentait fondre à se contact il fermait peu à peu les paupières qu'il avait gardé ouvertes à cause de la surprise et se laissait lentement submergé par les sensations qui l'assaillait, les papillons qui volaient dans son ventre, le cœur qui s'accélère et la chaleur qui semblait l'accablé.

Le blond approfondit le baiser tout en passant un bras autour des hanches de son vis-à-vis pour le coller plus contre lui, le brun laissait échapper des gémissement divins, mélodie brûlante au oreille de son bien aimé, et ses mains taquine passèrent sous le pull du brun, Draco fit de même.

Leur étreinte tendre devint incandescente comme les flammes de l'âtre rouge qui fut le seul témoin de leur union, l'union totale de deux êtres qui voulaient ne faire qu'un, les baiser enfiévrés, les caresses tentatrice, les halètements, les gémissements de pur plaisir envahissant la pièce, et les mots murmurés : leur nom dans la bouche de l'autre comme une formule magique qui les lierait à jamais.

Laissant deux corps tremblant encore des effets de leur plaisirs, deux cœurs comblés, deux mains enlacées et deux lèvres qui ne cessaient de se rencontrer.

C'est dans cette aura de plénitude que les mots furent prononcés, les trois mots, qui brisèrent le sortilège, les paroles tant attendu qui brisait un lien pour un crée un autre, plus puissant et incassable, la connexion entre deux cœur, la promesse qu'ils ne seraient plus séparer.

Le ruban rouge des bagues avait éclaté mais si on regardait bien on pouvait distinguer un fin fil rouge qui reliait leur main, un lien plus magique encore, celui qui reliait les âmes sœurs et qui les avaient rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin une unité.

Fin

* * *

vila bonne année !!! 

review ?


	5. Une dernière fois

**Auteur : **Hell

**Titre :** La Dernière fois. (Non, non ce n'est pas dépressif xD)

**Pairing :** HPDM (encore... Bien que en ce moment j'en lise pas mal, celles que je peux trouver en fait avec Lulu à la place de Dray)

**Rating : **T (et non pa de lemon, j'arrive pas en écrire, faut que j'm'entraine. J'essaierai en maths xD)

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont la propriété des J.K Rowling (le bol !)

**Note :** Que dire que dire ? Hum, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire la fin de cet OS et que de ce fait, je la trouve pas si bien, enfin pas aussi bien que ce que je voulais faire avant en tout cas, bref reviewez si vous voulez les autres (si vous les voulez pas aussi hein !)xD.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se tenait depuis de nombreuses minutes devant son miroir psyché de style gothique, se regardant sous absolument toutes les coutures, il n'y avait rien à dire : il était parfait, avec son pantalon en cuir de dragon, sa chemise blanche, quasi-transparente, déboutonné de quelques boutons sur le haut laissant apparaître la haut de son torse finement musclé, à cet instant, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait que comprendre les filles, et les garçons, qui le harcelaient sans cesse pour pouvoir avoir l'honneur d'être une de ses nouvelles conquêtes, c'était normal il était une véritable invitation à la luxure.

C'est donc satisfait de l'image de lui-même, que le prince des Serpentard installa le dernier élément de sa tenue : son loup de velours noir dans lequel s'entremêlaient des fils et des éclats d'argents, lequel après l'avoir mis en place faisait ressortir d'une manière admirable son regard acier. Il termina donc d'arranger ses cheveux – il avait laissé tomber le gel, des mèches blondes lui caressaient donc le front et la nuque. Enfin prêt, il se rendit d'une démarche féline à la grande salle, où le bal de Noël allait avoir lieu.

xXx

Harry Potter, quant à lui, et bien, dire qu'il stressait était un euphémisme, en réalité, il était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf.

«- 'Mione, tu peux pas me faire ça, regarde moi c'te « truc », c'est horrible, je peux pas aller là-bas dans Cette tenue !! Et comme j'en ai pas de rechange, laisse moi tranquille, ici dans ce bon vieux dortoir chaleureux et pas dans la grande salle en train de mourir de honte ! En plus je ne sais PAS danser ! »

La dite 'Mione –plus communément appelée Hermione Granger- se tenait tranquillement sur le lit de son futur ex-meilleur ami, qui s'il n'arrêtait pas de geindre comme il le faisait depuis une bonne heure allait goûter à la colère de celle-ci, dans ces instants là, elle était un étrange croisement entre Severus Snape et Molly Weasley : le regard digne d'un iceberg et la voix qui nous faisait devenir sourd –ou vouloir l'être au choix-.

« -Harry, tu as dix minutes pour te préparer, si tu n'est pas prêt, je me mettrai vraiment très en colère. »

Suite aux paroles de son amie, Harry baissa la tête, semblant hésiter de la marche à suivre : Salle de bains. Hermione en colère. Salle de bains ?... Salle de bains. Et c'est ainsi que le futur sauveur du monde sorcier, s'enfuit loin de sa meilleure amie, la queue entre les jambes (NdH : D'un autre côté vous voulez qu'elle soit où ?).

Neuf minutes cinquante-neuf secondes plus tard, c'est un Harry Potter métamorphosé qui sortit de la salle d'eau, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Hermione leva la tête, ne lâchant pas des yeux le brun en face d'elle, elle le détailla en passant autour de lui, puis une fois son examen fini elle lui dit d'une voix joyeuse :

« Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Allez dépêche-toi avant qu'on soient encore plus en retard qu'on ne l'est ! »

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un gémissement désespéré, alors que le Gryffondor triturait sa toute nouvelle chemise, espérant la faire redescendre de quelques centimètres.

La jeune fille brune réajusta sa tenue et le masque de son ami, lui attrapa la main –Bien sûr que non, elle n'avait pas peur que son ami disparaisse subitement au détour d'un couloir.- et c'est ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle –en ayant attrapé un certain roux au passage-.

xXx

En arrivant à l'endroit où se déroulerait le bal, la première pensée qu'eut Draco Malfoy, fut que cette salle était beaucoup trop rouge pour son propre bien, même si les sorts de lumière –une variante du Lumos, qui permettait d'obtenir plusieurs lumières différentes- et bien, faisaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, à savoir éclairer la pièce, de façon à obtenir une ambiance boîte de nuit. En effet, les murs avaient été soumis au sortilège de Cendrillon rendant les murs rouges sombres pour uniquement cette soirée, à part ce détail, la grande salle était très bien décorée, de la musique moldue et sorcière perçait les tympans de tout le monde, des canapés étaient disposés autour de petites tables en verre à divers endroits de la salle, et un bar se tenait fièrement au fond de la pièce. Il ne tarderait pas avant d'y avoir de l'alcool circulant à flot, Blaise Zabini s'étant d'ailleurs porté volontaire, pour renflouer les stocks des Serpentards et ainsi apporter quelques bouteilles lors de cette soirée.

XxX

Bien, respire Harry, tu es le sauveur du monde, tu ne vas pas flancher pour seulement une petite soirée de pacotille, enfin de pacotille tout dépendait du point de vue, parce que après qu'il soit entré et que tous les visages se soient tournés vers lui, il avait en dépit de son petit mantra intérieur tel que « J'ai survécu six fois à Voldychou, je ne vais pas mourir ici », il avait furieusement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, néanmoins en sa qualité de Gryffondor courageux, il releva la tête et dégagea, sans en avoir conscience, une aura de confiance et de pouvoir, qui transforma les regards de stupéfaction dirigés vers lui, en regards énamourés ou passionnels selon les cas, et se dirigea avec ses deux meilleurs amis vers une table encore libre dans le coin de la salle où ils furent bientôt rejoints par Neville, Seamus et son tout nouveau petit ami Dean, puis par Ginny et Luna –qui même pour l'occasion avait toujours ses éternels radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles.

« Eh, on vous attendez plus, s'exclama Seamus en s'essayant, ça fait déjà environ une demi heure qu'on est là. Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivés ?

-Disons que certaines personnes n'étaient pas très chaudes pour participer à cette soirée et que par conséquent, on a du faire un petit détour pour le retrouver après qu'il se soit enfuit. »

Oui, il avait effectivement essayé de se carapater comme un lapin, mais après s'être prix un sort dans le dos, il avait fini par abdiquer et à se rendre à la grande salle, la mort dans l'âme.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle, il aperçut notamment Cho Chang, avec son nouveau petit ami de Poufsouffle –Merlin soit loué, elle avait tout de même fini par lui lâcher la grappe, heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs, parce que depuis quelques temps, Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et avait appris plein de sort très... hum, instructifs ?-, puis dans le coin opposé au sien, le groupe de Serpentard de septième année, et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi Malfoy était vraiment très sexy…

xXx

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que la soirée avait commencée, et Draco, en dépit de toute sa cour de Serpentard autour de lui, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu aller danser, et ainsi repérer une ou deux personnes prêtes à visiter sa chambre dès ce soir, mais bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie, même que en y repensant cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'en avait plus envie. Les filles l'insupportaient, avec leurs jacassages insipides et les garçons, et bien, ils étaient trop ou pas assez grand, leurs cheveux n'étaient pratiquement jamais assez sombres et leurs yeux jamais assez verts. En clair, ils n'étaient pas assez Lui. Et même si cela le désolait, Draco n'était plus intéressé par d'autres que lui… Même si le garçon qui le fixait depuis de nombreuses minutes à l'autre bout de la salle, avait l'air assez mignon, il était entouré d'environ cinq personnes, et de ce que le blond pouvait voir de la où il était son costume était bien, bien sûr, moins que le sien, personne de pouvait surpasser un Malfoy , lorsqu'il s'agissait de goût –vestimentaire ou autre, quoique Draco depuis la découverte de qui lui plaisait, n'en était plus intimement persuadé-, il portait un loup en velours bleu cobalt et une chemise noire, le bas de son corps était –malheureusement- caché derrière la table où reposait diverses bouteilles –non alcoolisées, pathétique-, et il ne l'accostait même pas ! Par Merlin, il ne faisait pas tellement peur, il n'allait pas le tuer non plus ! Enfin, normalement…

Soit cet imbécile ne venait pas à lui, alors il irait à l'imbécile. Même si, théoriquement, un Malfoy n'avait PAS à se déplacer pour quelqu'un, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : « L'ennui tue » et il n'était pas encore prêt psychologiquement pour mourir si jeune, il n'avait que seize ans après tout.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait faire avant que les portes de la salle s'ouvrent, et que Draco croit qu'il avait abusé de l'alcool, en effet à quelques mètres de lui se tenait un garçon vraiment très très sexy, à tel point que son sang au lieu de se dirigé vers le haut et bien se dirigea vers le bas, et, c'est au comble du désespoir, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un pantalon… en cuir. Il était maudit. Et tout compte fait il allait rester assis encore un peu. Bon, réfléchis Draco, réfléchis, Hagrid en maillot de bain ? … Non, d'accord, tu l'aura voulu : Dumbeldore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de coucher ensemble ? Bien… Il faudrait juste penser à prévoir une potion de sommeil sans rêve, pour éviter les éventuels cauchemars, l'air de rien ça pouvait traumatiser des gens ce genre de truc.

Débarrassé de ce petit problème, tout de même bien embarrassant, le blond se dirigea vers, non pas l'icône de débauche, mais vers le premier garçon qu'il avait remarqué, arrivé plus près de lui, et alors que sa future conquête enlevait son masque, il bifurqua soudainement en pensant que décidément, ce n'était pas son jour, il ne devrait plus faire confiance à des gens sous des masques, du moins pas ceux qu'il voulaient embrasser et plus si affinités, parce que celui là aurait pu faire concurrence à Pansy et sa tête de Pékinois. Il se retrouva donc au bar, à enfiler Whisky Pur-Feu sur Whisky Pur-Feu lorsque, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, le Serpentard était près à lui asséner une de ses précieuse remarque cinglante, quand il s'aperçu que la personne à coté de lui était Mister-je-te-fais-bander-rien-qu'en-étant-en-face-de-toi, et était accessoirement, Harry Potter. Et Merde, il devait vraiment y avoir une malédiction qui pesait sur lui, et Draco devait admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus atteint qu'il le croyait…

xXx

De son côté, Harry n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire maintenant qu'il était assis à quelques centimètres à peine du Prince des Serpentards – il l'avait tout de suite reconnu, et l'avait vu ce lever pour rejoindre quelqu'un, puis à son soudain changement de direction et enfin, ce qui l'avait décidé à le rejoindre : le fait qu'il soit seul accoudé au bar.

« -Malfoy.

-Potter. »

Bien, il lui avait dit bonjour, enfin pas vraiment mais il ne lui avait pas hurler dessus et avait réussi à dire quelque chose, c'était déjà bien, pas vrai ? Bon, maintenant le silence était de mise, et il devenait de plus en plus gênant. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

«- Il fait beau aujourd'hui…

-Hum. »

D'accord, tout mais pas ça. Par Merlin « Il fait beau », en plus ce n'était même pas vrai, le pays était recouvert par la neige et le brouillard. Il va me prendre pour un idiot. C'était en effet ce que pensait Draco, mais pas pour le Gryffondor, non, lui avait au moins réussi à parler, pour dire une connerie certes, mais tout de même, lui ne pouvait pas parler, il avait l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge et son cerveau était déconnecté, la seule chose qu'il pensait encore et qui par conséquent, passait en boucle dans son esprit : « Oh Mon Dieu, il est assis à côté de moi. Harry Potter est assis à côté de MOI ! » Ce qu'il fallait mieux éviter de dire, sauf s'il voulait passer pour un membre d'un de ses idiots de fan-club ou pour un hystérique. Il ne savait pas encore lequel était le pire…

xXx

Hermione Granger, elle, avait parfaite vue sur le bar, et avait remarqué que son meilleur ami discutait avec le serpentard, enfin selon elle –et à raison- ils ne parlaient pas, ils étaient juste assis côte à côte, et cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, elle devrait finir par aller mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire…

xXx

Le silence planait toujours autour d'eux lorsque Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie du brun installé près de Draco, vint les voir. Et il du se mordre la langue pour ne pas l'insulter, cela ruinerait sûrement toute possible relation avec le Gryffondor, si relation il y avait, ce qui, était fortement compromis, à prêt tout il n'avait guère échangé beaucoup de paroles depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient passer le reste de la soirée ensemble.

« -Harry, je vais remonter, je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non non, ça ira, on se voit demain.

-Ok, bye 'Mione. »

La jeune fille repartit donc vers son dortoir, fière de son coup, bien, elle n'était pas réellement malade, elle avait juste dit cela pour s'approcher de son meilleur ami et ainsi réaliser ce qu'elle attendait depuis de nombreux mois. Et puis ça ne la dérangeait pas de rater la fête, elle avait un livre d'Arithmancie très intéressant à finir…

xXx

Bizarrement dès le départ de sa meilleure amie, le beau brun devint subitement plus loquace, en effet il enchaînait phrase sur phrase, si bien que les deux ex-ennemis finirent par trouver un sujet de conversation finalement pas si bien compliqué que ça, à savoir : le Quidditch et leurs anciens matchs an tant qu'adversaires.

« -C'est parce que tu as eu de la chance, que tu as toujours fini par attraper le vif, Potter.

-La chance n'a rien à voir là dedans, je suis plus doué que toi c'est tout, et pas seulement pour le Quidditch si tu veux mon avis. Ajouta le brun avec un sourire suggestif. »

Bien, finalement l'alcool, avait vraiment des avantages, surtout que ce verre de Whiskey avait un coup différent de d'habitude, mais tout de même délicieux. C'est pourquoi le gryffondor, avait lancé ce sous-entendu, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à voir si le blond allait l'attraper …et relancer.

Heureusement pour eux, (-et pour nous-), leur discussion continua, insinuations douteuses après insinuations douteuses, sous-entendus et phrase ambiguës –finalement plus si ambiguës que cela- et c'est donc vers une heure du matin, passablement éméché que le brun proposa au serpentard de sortir faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Le blond n'allant, bien sûr, pas refuser d'être seul avec son sûrement futur amant, accepta derechef, même si ses genoux flageolaient et qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir debout encore bien longtemps. Il sortirent donc, et rejoignirent, en titubant à moitié, les portes du château, où ils se rendirent compte que la neige recouvrait le sol, et tombait du ciel, et qu'il ne portait pas de cape, et que seul une chemise ne parviendrait pas à leur éviter d'attraper la mort. A cela, deux types de pensée parvinrent aux deux jeunes hommes :

Le brun se dit que s'il avait survécu à Voldemort ce n'était pas un froid sibérien qui allait le tuer… Ai-je précisé que l'état du brun, l'empêchait de penser autrement qu'avec insouciance ?

Draco, quant à lui, ne voulait pas laisser le brun seul, au risque qu'il s'échappe et que cette occasion d'être seul avec lui disparaisse.

Ils s'engouffrèrent donc dans le parc de Poudlard, et se dirigèrent, consciemment ou pas, vers le lac, seulement au bout de quelques minutes, ils ne tardèrent pas à claquer des dents et à se frotter les bras, espérant échapper au froid… Ce n'était pas ça qui allait les empêcher d'être ensemble, pour une fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Ils s'assirent donc dans la neige, et pendant un moment seul le vent dans les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite et un écho de musique provenant de la grande salle se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que Harry, finalement congelé, s'approche lentement du blond, les yeux dans le vague, semblant inconscient de son geste, même s'il la légère rougeur de ses joues démentait, cet état de fait, le brun aurait sûrement dit que cela était du au froid.

Arrivé près de Draco, qui timidement passa la main sur son dos puis autour des épaules de son vis-à-vis, Harry plongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, respirant à pleins poumons, l'odeur sucrée du blond. Draco lui, dans un geste de tendresse, posa sa joue rougie par le froid, et par sûrement bien d'autres sentiments, sur les cheveux désordonnés du brun.

Ils profitèrent du corps de l'autre entre leurs bras et de la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient, jusqu'à ce qu'un murmure provenant de Harry se fasse entendre :

« - Draco ?

- Harry ?

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'embrasser ? »

Suite au silence du blond, qui ne savait comment réagir et qui hésitait aussi à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, le brun replaça sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond et accrocha ses mains à la chemise du Serpentard, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention d'ailleurs, la phrase était sortie toute seule, il était en train de somnolé et avait subitement pensé aux lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, à sa langue dans sa bouche et au fait qu'il se sentirait sûrement extrêmement bien après, et pendant, ce baiser.

Mais comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Harry ajouta, encore plus doucement que précédemment.

« -Parce que, c'est peut-être la dernière fois, alors… »

Tout compte fait ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve, alors. Draco plaça sa main sous le menton de brun, le forçant à relever la tête, ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux. Dans les yeux émeraudes, se distinguait plusieurs sentiments, tristesse, espoir, désir…amour ?

Des lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les lèvres de Harry, des baisers papillons s'en suivirent accentués de caresses légères sur le visage et le dos du brun, qui lui ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait. Il l'embrassait, ses lèvres étaient douces, et le froid s'estompait peu à peu, remplacer par un feu brûlant qui consummait son corps.

Lorsqu'il finit par réagir, il s'accrocha désespérément au cou du blond, se relevant légèrement pour s'installer sur les genoux de celui-ci, et les baisers tendres furent remplacés par des baisers passionnés. Et pendant longtemps, ils restèrent là à s'embrasser tantôt tendrement, tantôt intensément, ne se séparant que quelques millièmes de secondes qui leur servaient à respirer quelque peu… On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite, parce que des rideaux venaient de se refermer à la tour des Gryffondor, où Hermionne Granger, venait de s'écarter de la fenêtre, satisfaite, elle avait bien fait finalement de mettre quelques gouttes de potion désinhibante dans son verre…

FIN

* * *

Ouf fini, j'espère que vous aimerez. Et que vous laisserez des reviews, encore deux OS –enfin 1 sûr-, pour l'épiphanie en fin de compte. Et cet OS vous avez failli ne pas l'avoir. Parce que mon ordi –gentille petite chose- c'est éteint tout seul et que sans la batterie j'arrivais pas à la rallumer –j'espère qui me claquera pas entre les doigts, accro-. 

Ah et BONNE ANNEE, sortez l'alcool et les cotillons.


	6. Les Journaux Intimes

**Auteur :**Hell

**Titre :** Les Journaux Intimes

**Pairing :** HPDM

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux etc… appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Note :** Pffiou, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui la aussi, surtout quand j'ai du faire coïncider les extraits des journaux avec les deux protagonistes, m'enfin vous avez quand même un p'tit OS avant la rentrée –veux pas retourner en cours T.T. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**I**l était 14H30, et le cours commun de métamorphose Gryffondor-Serpentard de sixième année, où se côtoyait les deux princes de Poudlard, Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, élu plus beau sourire par Sorcière Hebdo le mois dernier et blablabla et Draco Malfoy, riche héritier d'une des familles les plus puissantes de l'Angleterre du vingt-et-unième siècle, sex-symbol de Poudlard, pour certain futur mangemort etc.… Ces deux là étaient aussi les deux personnes qu'il fallait absolument éviter lorsqu'ils s'étaient ensemble, sous peine de recevoir un sort très puissant –souvent humiliant. Hannah Abbot, un jour, par un malheureux hasard s'était retrouvée au beau milieu d'une dispute, elle avait du rester deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour cause de pustules horriblement virulentes présentes sur tout son corps- en pleine tête. 

Bref, le cours était donc parcouru de murmures excités et de boulettes de papiers qui s'envolaient dans tous les coins et recoins de la pièce atteignant ou non leurs destinataires, à la plus grande exaspération du professeur McGonagall, qui se retenait de tous les renvoyer de cours –ce qui leur aurait fait trop plaisir pour mettre en pratique cette idée, elle avait bien essayé de leur enlever des points, mais au bout du centième pour chaque maison, elle avait fini par renoncer.

Cette agitation était due au futur match Gryffondor-Serpentard qui aurait lieu dans exactement deux jours, une heure et vingt-six minutes. La directrice de la maison rouge et or, en plein désespoir, pensait à sa future retraite, qui selon elle ne devrait pas trop tarder, pour sa propre santé mentale.

Finalement alors qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours, et que le professeur comptait les secondes avant la fin de son enfer personnel, Harry Potter, se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisait tomber au sol, provoquant ainsi la fin des dernières conversations –c'est-à-dire celle qui ne c'étaient pas arrêtées dès que le Gryffondor s'était levé- et s'écria :

« -MALFOY ! JE VAIS TE TUER ESPECE DE PETIT CON ! »

Le dit Malfoy, se contenta d'une sourire narquois, qui si cela était possible rendit le gryffondor encore plus en colère, il porta donc la main à sa baguette et la planta entre les deux yeux de sa Némésis, qui pour le coup blêmit considérablement. L'air de rien, les entraînements du Survivant visant à vaincre la tête de Serpent, qu'il prenait depuis le début d'année, avait déjà bien payé… Et comme ces entraînements étaient censés être gardés secrets, et bien, toute l'école était au courant, le serpentard blond se préparait psychologiquement à finir la semaine à l'infirmerie quand la voix –hurlement- de son professeur, qui pour le coup se déchargeait de sa frustration acquise depuis le début de la journée, le fit réviser son jugement. L'infirmerie attendrait encore un peu.

XxX

**L**es cours étaient finis depuis seulement quelques minutes, durant lesquelles le célèbre trio étaient rentrés dans leur tour, et le célèbre Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes commençait déjà à se briser les cordes vocales, en hurlant toutes sortes d'insanités et des phrases sans grands sens, puisqu'il y manquait la moitié des mots, néanmoins les personnes ayant assistée à la scène s'étant déroulée quelques heures plus tôt comprenait aisément où le brun voulait en venir, parmi ses mots l'on pouvait entendre : « Sale fouine », « putain de retenue », « le tuer ». Cela n'était donc pas compliqué, et attirait soit, des soupirs exaspérés –Hermione-, des ricanements amusés, bien que transformés rapidement en quinte de toux lorsque le survivant leur lançait un regard digne de Snape, et des acquiescements et autre forme de soutiens de la part de ses compagnons de dortoirs. Tout ce qui pouvait dénigrer Malfoy était bon à prendre à prêt tout.

XxX

**D**raco Malfoy, lui, était calme, enfin en apparence, car intérieurement, et bien, il était dans le même état que sa Némésis, sauf que lui c'était une rage froide qui l'animait, faisait briller ses yeux argent devenus plus sombres sous l'effet de la colère… Bien sûr cela n'empêcha pas Pansy –alias la sangsue- à venir se coller à lui, et à jacasser sur la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard où il faudrait qu'elle s'achète plusieurs robes, elle commençait à décrire les vêtements qu'elle voulait trouver, lorsque, à bout, Draco se dégagea brutalement de son emprise.

« -Parkinson, tu es gentille, mais au nom de Salazar fous moi la paix ! »

Il s'en alla, sur un couinement plaintif suivit d'un « Draaaaaaake » affreusement perçant, qui si cela était possible lui mit encore plus les nerfs en pelote.

On ne revit plus, ni l'un ni l'autre des deux Princes -qui avaient préférés s'exiler dans leur dortoir, l'un pour éviter de déverser sa colère sur quiconque lui adresserait la parole, l'autre pour éviter un pékinois en chaleur- avant la retenue prévue pour vingt heures où il devait se rendre dans les cachots…

XxX

**Q**uand l'heure fatidique arriva, c'est avec un soupir résigné que les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant leur maître des potions, qui leur dit de son habituelle voix froide et sarcastique que Rusard - s'étant apparemment cassé une jambe dans les escaliers en ayant glissé sur un chose non identifié signée Peeves- ne pourrait assurer leur retenue, et que lui-même avait un stock de potion Repouss-os à remettre à l'infirmière, et qu'ils devraient donc lui laisser leurs baguettes et aller nettoyer une des pièces des cachots, où même les elfes n'osaient plus pénétrer. En effet, cette salle n'avait plus été utilisée depuis le temps des fondateurs, ce faisant l'on pouvait aisément imaginer ce qu'ils s'étaient déposé –microbes, animaux et autres- en mille ans d'existence.

Génial ! Tout simplement génial, grâce au balafré, il allait nettoyer une salle vide depuis mille ans et des poussières, telle que même les elfes de maison ne voulaient pas s'en occuper ! Il allait se faire rabaisser plus bas qu'un stupide et horrible elfe ! En plus ses cheveux allaient tout simplement être foutus !

« -Tu me le payeras, Potter ! » Fut une des phrases qu'il grommela sans arrêt sur le chemin vers la salle.

Harry quant à lui, nettoyé une horrible salle ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, après tout il avait quasiment grandit avec les araignées et la poussière, il eut une petite pensée pour son meilleur ami en se disant qu'il avait de la chance que cette retenue ne soit pas a effectuée avec lui, il en aurait fait une syncope en voyant les araignées, et autres bestioles pleines de pattes qu'il pouvait y avoir là-bas.

C'est en y arrivant, qu'il réalisa que c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, Ron aurait fait une syncope rien qu'en voyant la salle, et en pensant aux nombres d'arachnides qu'il pouvait grouiller là-dedans. Les meubles étaient recouverts d'environ dix centimètres de poussières, des toiles d'araignées aussi grandes que sa tête étaient présentes tous les trois centimètres, les rideaux qui protégeait une fenêtre factice avaient été rongé par les mites et il cru même apercevoir un rat de la taille de son bras. Tout compte fait, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à entrer ici.

Mais, c'est en jetant un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, que finalement il s'amusa de la situation, après tout après ce qu'il avait vécu qu'il avait avoir peur de la poussière et des insectes, aussi gros et dégoûtant soient-ils, en cela serait sûrement très amusant de voir comment le Serpentard allait réagir face à cela.

Oui, parce que Draco était pale, très pale, tellement pale qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ou un autres des fantômes de Poudlard. Il allait commencer à hyper ventiler, il n'était pas question qu'il entre dans ce … dépotoir ! Il allait laisser le Gryffondor se débrouiller tout seul, il devait avoir l'habitude de traîner dans la crasse, après ses étés passés chez les Weasley… Enfin tout cela s'était sans l'interruption de son cher professeur des potions qui le regardait furieusement. Il n'avait rien fait alors pourquoi est-ce que son directeur de maison le regardait comme ça ? Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il remarqua que le Gryffondor était entré –lui lançant au passage un sourire sarcastique- et que le professeur attendait sûrement qu'il fasse de même. Il n'allait pas mourir après tout… Il se demandait qui était l'idiot qui avait inventé la potion anti-allergie à la poussière, qui si elle n'avait pas existée lui aurait donnée une bonne excuse pour se défiler. Au lieu de cela, il fit finalement un pas timide dans la salle, ayant peur que le plafond lui tombe dessus. Ce qui heureusement –ou malheureusement selon le contexte- n'arriva pas.

« -Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir me trouver dans mon bureau. Que ce soit bien clair, même si vous devez y passer la nuit, je veux que lorsque je viendrai vérifier cette salle, elle soit comme neuve. Est-ce clair ? »

Draco répondit un faible « Oui, professeur », alors que le brun, qui ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à Snape, hocha simplement la tête en signe d'accord. L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit finalement de la pièce, après avoir rendu au matériel dont ils auraient besoin leur taille normale, laissant les deux ennemis seul à seul. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Actuellement, c'était plutôt le pire, qui arrivait. Parce que le claquement de la porte derrière le maître des potions, provoqua un nuage de poussière qui, essaya d'asphyxier les deux sex-symbols.

Harry se mit donc au travail, avec en tête, un de ses mantra préféré : « Plus vite j'aurais fini, plus vite je pourrai me tirer ». Alors que Draco lui, fixait l'endroit où il se trouvait d'un air craintif, déglutissant péniblement. Par Salazar faites que ça finisse vite !

XxX

**I**ls étaient dans la salle, depuis environ deux heures, et aucun mot n'avait était échangé, Harry était recouvert de poussière, n'hésitant pas à frotter comme un forcené sur une tache récalcitrante, alors que le blond lui effleurait à peine le bois, comme s'il avait peur que la poussière lui saute dessus. Il n'était pas vraiment concentrer sur sa retenue, essayant plutôt de prévenir l'arrivée éventuelle d'une bestiole à moins d'un mètre de lui ce qui était déjà arrivé une bonne cinquantaine de fois… C'est en regardant rapidement le Gryffondor qu'il s'aperçut que celui-ci fixait une porte différente de celle qu'ils avaient emprunté pour entrer, et qui bizarrement ne semblait pas avoir été là lorsque ils étaient arrivés. Elle était bien jolie cette porte, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait sortir d'ici !

« -Potter ! Veux-tu arrêter de fixer cette porte comme un idiot et te remettre à nettoyer ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-La ferme Malfoy ! »

Harry avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix du blond, cette porte l'intriguait, elle dégageait de la magie, et ces gravures étaient étranges : Un lion et un Serpent entrelacés. Il fallait être cinglé pour réunir ces deux animaux, ou tout du moins ce qu'ils représentaient.

Il remarqua que Malfoy s'était lui aussi approché de la porte, finalement il n'y avait pas que lui qui était intrigué par elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée.

« -Potter, si j'étais toi, je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte !

-Mais, heureusement, tu n'es pas moi, alors occupe toi de nettoyer et fous moi la paix. »

Respire, ne le tue pas, ça ferait mauvais genre. Il pesta intérieurement contre les Griffy intrépides et aux QI d'un scroutt à pétards, lorsque Harry poussa la porte.

L'intérieur était magnifique, propre, alors que l'on pouvait douter que quelqu'un soit entré ici récemment. La pièce était décorée dans les tons blancs et noirs, un lit à baldaquin était présent au fond de la pièce, occupant quasiment un mur à lui tout seul tellement il était grand, ses tentures étaient blanches semblant faites de voile, les coussins et les couvertures étaient d'un velours noir profond. Il y avait également une énorme bibliothèque en haut d'une mezzanine, un feu argenté brûlait dans la cheminée de marbre située près de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé en cuir noir. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette noire épaisse tandis que les murs étaient peints en blancs. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Harry entra. Tandis que Draco, semblait peser le pour et le contre. Pour, une pièce superbe, laisser cette horreur pleine d'araignées derrière lui. Contre, la présence du brun dans la pièce, et le mauvais pressentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Finalement, il pénétra dans la pièce, et la porte claqua immédiatement après lui, après avoir essayé de la rouvrir, il se rendit compte que cela était impossible. Ils étaient enfermés dans l'appartement.

« - Rappelle-moi, de ne plus JAMAIS te suivre quelque part, Potty !

-Je ne t'ai pas forcé, tu n'avais pas à me suivre. Tu l'as fait de ton plein gré, alors arrête de geindre, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

-Bien, alors je suppose que je vais parler encore un bon moment. »

XxX

**U**ne autre demi-heure s'était tranquillement déroulée, entre hurlements colériques et découvertes inouïes. En effet ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient dans les appartements de deux des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps : Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, ces deux hommes, supposés ennemies, avaient un appartement où ils vivaient, apparemment, ensemble. De plus il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la pièce, ce qui les laissait perplexes vis-à-vis des relations que les deux hommes entretenaient.

Une bonne dizaines de minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tout deux échoués sur le lit, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucune autre sortie possible – la porte étant condamné et le fait que les fenêtre qui projetaient la lueur de la lune à l'intérieur étaient fausses, cachots oblige.

Ils avaient arrêtés de se hurler dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, laissant planer un silence à couper au couteau que seul le mugissement du vent à l'extérieur du château venait perturber.

Harry soupira, ils étaient bien partis pour devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que Snape viennent voir où il s'en était ce qui risquait, malheureusement, de ne pas arriver avant le lendemain. A moins qu'il ne les laisser mourir ici, et que les prochains élèves en retenue qui viendraient nettoyer la salle, découvrent leurs squelettes décomposés. Sur ces réjouissances, il se remit assis, un air déterminé sur le visage, il trouverait un moyen de sortir d'ici ! Il n'était pas le survivant pour rien que diable ! Il entreprit de fouiller tous les endroits susceptibles de révéler un quelconque portoloin ou moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

Le blond, lui était couché sur le lit, laissant le Gryffondor s'épuiser pour rien, grand bien lui en fasse, lui préférait de loin ruminer ses sombres pensées et ses idées de meurtres plutôt que de courir partout, quelqu'un finirait bien par s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus, après tout il était le Prince des Serpentard et il se trouvait avec l'hypothétique sauveur du monde moldu et sorcier, tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur eux. Il n'y avait pas matière à s'inquiéter… Pas pour le moment en tout cas.

XxX

**U**ne heure plus tard, le Gryffondor revenait plonger sur le lit, il n'y avait rien, rien du tout ! Il avait ouvert tout les endroits où aurait pu se planquer un moyen se sortir, des livres de la bibliothèque, au moindre bocal présent dans le laboratoire des potions, annexant la pièce principale –de la même manière que la cuisine et la salle de bains en marbre. Il était découragé. Il allait mourir ici, et Malfoy n'avait même pas l'air de s'en faire, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était allongé gracieusement sur le lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, peut-être était-il mort, depuis le temps ? Avec un peu de chance…

Alors que l'horloge murale affichait minuit moins dix, le Serpentard se releva, et pris d'un vertige suite au fait qu'il était resté trop longtemps coucher, s'appuya contre le mur. Ce qui, fit apparaître deux tables de chevets de chaque côté du lit. Curieux, les deux adolescents, ouvrir le seul tiroir du meuble, où il découvrir un livre. Tout ça pour un simple livre ! Le monde était injuste.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir ouvert la couverture, qu'ils restèrent abasourdis. En effet, il tenait dans leurs mains, les journaux des deux fondateurs…

XxX

**I**ls s'étaient rallongés sur le lit, le plus loin l'un de l'autre que possible, et étaient actuellement en train de lire un des journaux.

Harry tenait, bien sûr, le journal de Gryffondor et Draco celui de Serpentard. Ils étaient un peu gênés de lire le journal intime de quelqu'un –enfin surtout le Gryffondor de la pièce- mais après tout les propriétaires étaient morts depuis plus de mille ans, lire ce qu'ils avaient écrits ne ferait de mal à personne. Et puis, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Au cours de leur lecture, ils avaient découvert qu'en effet, les deux hommes étaient ennemis, comme eux même, qu'ils se détestaient. Et qu'à cause de cela, le château avait subit de nombreux dégâts, retardant son ouverture…

Et que les deux hommes, avaient beaucoup d'opinions différentes, notamment sur la condition de futurs élèves…

_« Journal de Salazar Serpentard_

_10 Décembre 1022. _

_Merlin que je hais cet homme ! Toujours aussi exaspérant, il n'a pas changé depuis tout ce temps. En fait, nous étions en train de discuter de l'admission des futurs élèves, et je disais qu'il faudrait autoriser seulement les enfants au sang-pur et cet idiot s'est mis à hurler que cela était injuste et toutes sortes d'inepties dans le même genre. Rowena et Helga ont décidé de reporter ce sujet à plus tard. A quand je ne sais pas, il faudra bien s'en occuper un jour, et cet homme stupide se remettra sûrement à geindre, j'espère que je pourrai lui jeter un sort, pas bien douloureux non, bien sûr. Pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais Rowena m'étriperai. Juste un minuscule sortilège de silence, cela ne tuerait personne après tout. » _

Cet extrait, tira un ricanement à Draco, lui aussi avait depuis longtemps l'envie de faire taire ce stupide balafré. Bien évidemment, à part leurs habituelles rixes, il n'avait rien tenté. Le Gryffondor était, après tout, largement protégé, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se frotter au directeur, ni à se faire renvoyer. Son père le tuerait, au sens propre. Son père n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle d'amour paternel, et il n'hésitait pas à punir son fils pour avoir commis toutes sortes d'erreurs, mais Draco considérait cela normal, après tout, il était un Malfoy, il devait être parfait, grâce à ces punitions, il ne faisait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Harry lui était tranquillement concentré sur sa lecture, qui se révélait des plus intéressantes, même si pages après pages, il devenait de plus en circonspect, sur les sentiments qui unissait Godric et Salazar. Par ce qu'ils se cherchaient à chaque fois, pour se battre en duel ou même pour simplement avoir le plaisir de rabattre le caquet de l'autre. Comme lui et Malfoy…

_« Journal de Godric Gryffondor _

_15 Décembre 1022. _

_Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion sur… Eh bien en fait je ne souviens même plus à propos de quoi, mais ce n'est pas l'important. Le plus important c'est que Serpentard s'est rangé de mon côté ! A moi, Godric Gryffondor. Pour dire vrai, je ne réalise toujours pas ; jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour me faire enrager et d'un seul coup il se met à être d'accord avec moi… Bizarrement, je suis content, même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. »_

Le brun était lui aussi étonné, d'après ce qu'il avait lu, les deux fondateurs avaient vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'entendre et le fait, qu'il devait se voir quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors que Serpentard soit du côté de Godric était vraiment très étonnant. En bien, certes, mais étonnant tout de même.

Ca s'est vraiment bizarre. Draco était en effet, assez perplexes, il lui semblait que les deux fondateurs devenaient lentement mais sûrement amis. Et s'était bizarre, parce que lui n'avait jamais eu envie d'être amis avec un Griffy surtout avec celui allongé à coté de lui. Enfin, excepté en première année quand cette enfoiré avait refusé de prendre sa main, et l'avait blessé dans son orgueil et dans sa fierté. On ne refuse pas l'amitié d'un Malfoy comme ça. Alors il lui avait fait payer, au prix fort.

_« Journal de Salazar Serpentard. _

_21 Décembre 1022._

_Godric et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés, bien, ce n'est pas tout rose et tout miel, je suis toujours Serpentard après tout, nous nous disputons toujours assez souvent, mais le château n'a plus à en subir les conséquences, ce qui est déjà un avantage non négligeable... Mais depuis quelques temps, nous sommes capables d'avoir des conversations civilisées intéressantes et même amusantes –ce que j'aurais cru incapables avant la semaine dernière. C'est bien, j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Ce n'est pas qu'Helga et Rowena ne sont pas intéressantes, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. J'espère que ça continuera de cette façon. »_

Mais il aurait aimé, avoir un ami. Même Potter, parce que apparemment il n'était pas si désagréable avec les autres. Il l'était juste avec lui et avec les autres Serpentard. Ce n'était pas juste.

_« Journal de Godric Gryffondor._

_31 Décembre 1022._

_Moi et Sal' nous avons couché ensemble, la semaine dernière. Et par Merlin, c'était magnifique, ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche sur ma peau, lui tout autour de moi, j'ai cru devenir fou, ou mourir de plaisir… Mais depuis cette nuit, je crois qu'il est devenu une obsession, je n'ai de cesse de le chercher, de vouloir plonger mon regard dans ses orbes noirs, je me sens bien avec lui. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été avec personne »_

Lorsqu'Harry avait lu cela, il avait rougi, c'était idiot, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait découvert qu'il était gay l'année précédente, après avoir surpris Dean et Seamus en train de faire l'amour. Et même s'il n'avait jamais expérimenté lui-même, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des fantasmes, c'était toujours le même garçon, mais il ne voyait pas son visage, seule sa peau pale et ses yeux gris-bleu, revenait le hanter presque toutes les nuits…

Pris dans sa lecture et dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine que lui et Draco était à présents très proches l'un de l'autre, leurs bras s'effleuraient à chaque mouvements et il entendait la respiration calme de blond. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez…réconfortant ?

_« Journal de Salazar Serpentard. _

_13 Janvier 1023. _

_Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je n'ai rien répondu. Je ne suis pas censé l'apprécier ! Et ça n'arrivera pas ! Il peut bien m'aimer, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je me fiche de ses sentiments et de ses envies, il n'y a que mon bonheur personnel à prendre en compte. Et ce n'est pas avec lui que je serai heureux… Pas vrai ? _

Franchement, cela n'étonnait pas Draco, il n'y avait que les Gryffondors pour se déclarer de cette façon. Au moins, Salazar n'avait pas eu droit à trop de Pouffsouffleries. Il comprenait qu'il n'ait rien répondu, lui-même n'aurait rien dit, déjà parce que il aurait été trop étonné pour réagir, et aussi parce que il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, après tout, il ne savait pas comment aimer quelqu'un. Ni sa mère, ni son père ne lui avait jamais montré une quelconque tendresse, alors que dire ?

Mais, je crois que si quelqu'un me le disait, je serai heureux. Peut-être qu'il le serait encore plus si Potter disait ces mots ?

_« Journal de Godric Gryffondor._

_29 Janvier 1023._

_Nous sommes enfin ensemble. Je l'aime et je crois que lui aussi, bien sûr il ne me l'a pas expressément dit, mais je le sens au plus profond de moi, cette façon qu'il a de prendre soin de moi, d'être attentif à ce que je veux, ça ne trompe pas. Bien sûr, nous nous disputons assez souvent, après tout nous sommes censés être ennemis, et d'une certaine manière, nous le sommes encore. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions, il n'y a qu'à voir les discussions que nous avons à propos de l'école, et nos caractères n'ont pas changés, je suis toujours impulsif et lui sera toujours aussi calculateur et ambitieux, mais nous nous complétons. Salazar est mon contraire, et c'est sûrement pour ça que je l'aime…_

_Fin du Second Journal de Godric Gryffondor._

_(1018-1023) »_

Et s'est ainsi que la lecture du journal des deux plus grands sorciers ayant existés se termina, sur deux adolescents somnolant, aux jambes et aux bras entrelacés, le souffle de l'autre caressant leurs joues. Il aurait le temps plus tard de penser aux conséquences de cette soirée, mais pour le moment, ils voulaient profiter encore un peu du sentiment de sécurité et de plénitude qui les entourait. Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement, avec ses dernières paroles :

« -Joyeux Noël, Potter.

-A toi aussi, Malfoy. »

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le voir la fin, date un petit peu, mais j'avais pas envie de changer. ) J'espère que ça vous à plus ! 

xXx Hell.

* * *

RAR by Mey ... désolé du retard ...

caro(as) : ravie que ça t'ai plu, moi aussi j'aime bien le hérisson xD merci pour la review, au plaisir.

linkindidi : heureuse que tu les ai aimer, tks for the review.


End file.
